The present invention is related to bathing apparatus and more particularly, is related to a bathing apparatus which causes a bathing fluid, such as bath oil, shower qel, body wash, liquid soap, or moisturizer to be mixed with a stream of water and delivered to a water dispensing device, such as a showerhead.